reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
The main part of this roleplay is taking place in the continent Noraedor (because it has been affected by the Corruption the most) and focuses on the return of the Corruption and the Chaos, and how Renicia will handle these frightening events. Expect lots of rivalries between the three factions, the Mage organisations and the other groups in the world as they try to understand what the Corruption is, if the children's tales of the Chaos are truly real, and how they are to save their world. In 3A. 2008, the current date of the roleplay, the High Council in Noraedor has invited three Factions and all major organisations to a global summit where they can discuss the growing threat of the Corruption. But will anyone truly put aside their differences, personal feuds and lust for power for the greater good? Some people do not believe in the mysterious Chaos and argue that the Mages are to blame for the Corruption. And who can be trusted when there are Darksworn in the world, secret agents of the Chaos? It is a dangerous time in Renicia, and this plot mixes adventure, politics and drama in one huge web that affects the entire world. The Global Summit A few weeks pror to the roleplay's beginning, the High Council of Noraedor has invited the three Factions, the Mage Organisations and all other major groups to a global summit where they can discuss the growing threat of the Corruption. It is no secret that Noraedor's internal politics are on edge because of the growing unrest around the Corruption. The Mardor Empire and the Zaedik West will be visiting as guests of honour but there have been centuries of arguments and bad blood between the Factions. The Hand of Light believe the Corruption is due to the Mages' meddling. ''Note: Each faction, organisation or guild has a 'Plot Standing'. This is a basic overall look at that group's role in the plot. Individuals within that group can have different views and opinions but the large majority will hold to that Plot Standing.'' Who is the primary enemy? The Corruption was created by the Chaos when they tried to absorb the Balance of Magic, the very essence of magic, but were rejected by the magical force, leaving them in an insane state neither living nor dead. They were first present in the previous Age, the Age of Chaos, over two thousand years ago. Their corruption caused widespread damage to Renicia but also the other worlds, where the Other Races live, who are now long forgotten and only thought of as children's tales. Now the Corruption has returned but the majority of the knowledge and the power that the Humans had collected was destroyed in the Final Battle, two thousand years ago, leaving the Humans oblivious to the real truth about their past. What does the Corruption do? *It affects the Balance of Magic, making magic more powerful but very unstable, causing unpredictable events across the world and making the Spark awaken dangerously in more people. *It affects Sentinels through their artefacts. Artefacts are growing stronger but more unpredictable. *It creates 'corrupted' areas known as Blights which slowly swallow up the continents. They are dangerous, unpredictable and home to the Fiends. *It can corrupt any living thing too to make it a loyal subject of the Chaos. Corrupted Humans are called the Darksworn and gain special abilities. *The planet's soul (Toqvel) will also become Corrupted and slowly die. Who are the key factions? : Note: Each faction listed in the table has a 'plot standing' which helps you understand where that faction fits in with this huge plot. There are three main Factions in the roleplay, each living on a different continent. Politics is extremely complicated between the Factions, and especially within each Faction between neighbouring Noble Houses or Clans. #The Central Kingdoms of Noraedor #The Mardor Empire #The Zaedik West Each faction has their own Magical Organisation, their own nobility and neutral guilds. The Mage Organisations are: #The Kel'Mor of Noraedor #The Ren'Zon of Mardor #The Oracles of Zaedik Usually, anyone with the Spark must join their continent's Mage organisation. If they do not, they are known as 'Wilders' and are usually much weaker in magic because they lack the knowledge of spells, and can harm or kill themselves due to lack of training and understanding. Below is a table of the main guilds and organisations, listed by faction loyalty (the three factions, neutral, the Chaos). How will the plot progress? Each faction and group has a 'plot standing' which will help this roleplayers understand what their general role is in the plot. Also, every member's character will have a unique 'plot standing' too which will make sure EVERYONE has a role in the plot. Also, there will be various events happening to help keep the plot active: #Some characters will be involved in the Plot Devices section. They usually have a Gift or power that helps the plot proceed. #Every week there will be a prompt. Members can use this as inspiration for starting new threads or to develop their own characters. #There will be an active Quest Board for people to use in between the much larger plots to maintain an active roleplay, to meet other characters, and to develop their own plots. ##Roleplayers can suggest Quests to the admins and make their own contributions for plots using the Quest Board. #Every month there will be a 'Major Plot' which will be aimed at the main Chaos plot. E.G. A new blight has formed in 'x' country, creating new fiends in that area, and supernatural zones. #Every character has a unique plot standing, like the factions. So everyone has a role in the plots. #Seasonal events (such as balls or season events) also occur every three months. Category:Plot